<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let the kids be kids by yellowpaintpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465964">let the kids be kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots'>yellowpaintpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Shorts &amp; Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, awesamdad, the kids are traumatised, this follows after the destruction of lmanburg and the imprisonment of dream, tommy needs a good adult in his life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  “You’re just a kid- my kid! I am responsible for you now.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Shorts &amp; Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let the kids be kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first posted on tumblr @ yellowpaintpots</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Tommy is... He doesn't know. He's overwhelmed, he's tired, he's relieved, he's... He sighs and zips up his jacket, looking around to make sure nobody notices him leaving. He needs some time to process everything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam finds him on the edge of L'manburg - or at least what is left of it. He's sat on the floor, knees up close to his chest and Sam's heart breaks at the sight. He looks so small, so... Young. It hurts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It takes a while for Tommy to even notice Sam. He stares blankly up the other, the skin around his eyes red, dried tear tracks on his cheeks. He looks empty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"God, Tommy. What have they done to you..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tommy gives a small shrug and turns back to the crater that once used to be his home. "I'm tired, Sam."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't blame you," Sam says with a nod as he sits beside Tommy on the floor. "After everything you've gone through... And you're just a kid— a <em>kid</em>."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tommy doesn't argue that fact. Usually, he'd get defensive. <em>'I'm not some kid,'</em> he'd yell<em>. 'I'm just as mature as any of you!'.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Sam was right — he was a kid. And that just made it all worse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I didn't really get to be a kid for very long, did I?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam feels his heart drop. All the adults Tommy has ever had in his life, all the role models and people who should've helped him... What had happened?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're my kid now," Sam says simply. "I'm responsible for you. I don't know exactly how I'll manage this, but... I'll do everything I can for you, ok?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Behind the tired, sad look in Tommy's eyes, Sam spots a small flash of hope. Tommy looks away again, stares back off into the distance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah, sure, I guess," Tommy sighs, and then quietly adds, "What more do I have to lose?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Sam promises himself to never let Tommy down.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have a discord. wild. if you want to talk to me about fic ideas and all that you can send asks on tumblr (yellowpaintpots) or message me on discord (littlepaintpot#6472)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>